


since the beginning

by planetundersiege



Series: Ineffable Husbands Week 2020 [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands Week 2020, M/M, Time Skips, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Ineffable Husbands Week 2020: Day 4: Through the centuriesEver since the beginning of time, Aziraphale and Crowley had been mistaken as a couple by strangers passing by.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Husbands Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633459
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Ineffable Husbands Week 2020





	since the beginning

Ever since the beginning of time, Aziraphale and Crowley had been mistaken as a couple by strangers passing by.

  
  
  
  


The first time it had happened was not even five hundred years into civilization. The two of them had been taking a stroll through one of the neat little settlements humanity had built, and a random human who had began to happily chat with Aziraphale had referred to Crowley (who was wearing typical feminine clothing at the time) as his wife.

They had quickly corrected him, and both of them had tried to laugh it off with an embarrassed undertone. Them being married was such a ridiculous concept.

  
  
  


In Ancient Rome, several regulars at the tavern the angel and the demon often met in, congratulated them over the fact that they had such a strong romantic bond, and had told them their love for each other was a good omen from the gods, that they should cherish each other.

They had been to shy to correct the humans, and just stared at each other in embarrassed silence.

  
  
  


As history progressed, these remarks came from time to time, from different people, in both good and bad contexts. But, they happened more often. Neither ever really commented on it.

Until today.

Aziraphale and Crowley had been sitting at a cafe in the outskirts of London, ordering a piece of cake (Aziraphale) and a black coffee (Crowley), and when the waitress came out with it, she addressed it to “the lovely couple.”

Neither corrected her, but thanked her, and looked each other with red faces, like every other time this had happened. Except this time, it wasn’t followed by silence.

“Someone said it again.” Crowley said.

“I noticed.”

“You know, it has happened a lot of times, especially now. Everyone thinks we’re together.”

“Yes, there seem to assume that. Does that bother you?”

Crowley shook his head.

“Not really, or rather, not at all. I don’t see the bad in them thinking we are, when we aren…” he began, before countless of years of memories and flooding. After all, they have _held hands_ on the bus ride home to London. “wait, are we?”

“If you want too. I’ve always seen the answer as a hopeful yes.”

Crowley chuckled.

“Well, looks like all those people we’ve met in the past were right after all, or well, are right now.”

“Seems so my dear. Now, let’s have our meal.”


End file.
